On articulated tractors, there is provided an operator's station or compartment on one of the bogies with a side door permitting egress from and ingress into the compartment. Often, this door will be left slightly opened and as the front bogie swings toward the rear bogie when the tractor is turning, portions or parts on the front bogie will strike the door, either damaging it or destroying it in its entirety. Damage to the door will, of course, prevent it from closing properly. This could create problems with respect to the heating, air conditioning, or sound system within the operator's station. Striking of the door by the tractor parts can destroy the glass window which is normally heat-treated and rather expensive to replace. Therefore, while carelessness by the operator may be the cause of damage to the door, there nevertheless often occurs a situation where the door is left only partially opened and damage occurs to the door.